La carta
by 3R
Summary: Sam ha sido admitido en Stanford. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Sam Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers


_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Sam Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers_

_Los personajes y situaciones no son míos, son de sus creadores y de la CW._

**_Es el relato de una carta que cambió la vida de Sam Winchester: La carta de su admisión en Stanford._**

* * *

><p><strong>La carta.<strong>

¿Quién te lo iba a decir? Con la vida que has llevado hasta ahora sin un techo fijo sobre tu cabeza, sin ningún adulto pendiente de si hoy habéis comido, o te has lavado los dientes, o has hecho los deberes, tienes en tus manos la carta de admisión de Stanford.

La miras, la lees, la relees… ¿Cómo vas a pagar la universidad? Ni hablar de pedírselo a tu padre y Dean no tiene ni un dólar en el bolsillo (Además, se pondrá de parte de John)

Tú tienes ahorros, pero con apenas mil dólares no vas a tener ni para la matrícula del primer año y olvídate de conseguir una beca. Has conseguido lo más difícil, ser admitido en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo y vas a tener que dejarlo pasar.

Tu hermano ha vuelto, lleva vendajes en la cara y dos dedos entablillados, viene solo.

- ¿Y papá?

- En el hospital, está bien, pero insistieron en mantenerlo en observación – ves como sonríe, de la manera que lo hace cuando está convencido de que la ha fastidiado - ¿Cómo ha ido tu día libre?

- Ha llegado la carta – le enseñas el sobre y lo arranca de tu mano para leerlo ávidamente y devolvértelo con la admiración asomando a sus ojos, la oculta con su particular forma de decir las cosas – veo que te emociona haber conseguido una beca

- ¿Qué? – relees la carta, y está ahí, ¿Cómo lo habías pasado por alto? Estabas tan preocupado por cómo ibas a decírselo a tu padre que no has notado que el primer año tienes una beca completa – Puedo ir, ¡puedo ir, Dean!

Ahí está, el reproche en su mirada, como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo. No estás haciendo nada malo, sólo quieres tener un poco de estabilidad, estar a salvo y seguro. Sientes que la decepción se agarra a tu garganta y escuece tras tus ojos, pero eres un Winchester, no vas a llorar, no te da la gana llorar por algo que sabías que iba a pasar.

- Sammy…

- No Dean – replicas enmascarando con odio el desencanto – tengo una beca completa, voy a ir.

No dice nada y sabes que no te va a ayudar con tu padre. Y si esto te parece malo lo peor está por llegar.

Dean recoge a John en el hospital, y la cabaña se convierte en una olla a presión. El malhumor del cazador es como una niebla que contagia todo lo que toca. Tienes que decirle lo de Stanford, pero, miras a tu hermano y por primera vez desde el baile de graduación piensas en cómo le afectará a él tu decisión.

Pero Dean es un adulto, puede tomar sus propias decisiones como tú eliges las tuyas. No vas a volverte malvado o a renunciar a tu familia, vas a estudiar y a trabajar honradamente. La decisión está tomada. Te armas de valor y te enfrentas a tu padre.

- Señor, ha llegado la carta

- La carta ¿de qué? – de repente su rostro parece más viejo, o quizás no te habías dado cuenta antes de las arrugas en su frente y junto a los ojos

- De Stanford, señor, me han admitido

- Sabes que no puedo pagarte la Universidad – no está furioso, sólo cansado, eso te impulsa a continuar

- Tengo una beca

John parece que asimila lo que le has dicho, después su mirada cambia, pasa de estar agotado a estar furioso.

- No puedes ir – ni siquiera es una de sus órdenes, lo deja caer como un hecho

- Tengo una beca

- ¡NO PUEDES IR! – te grita

- ¡TENGO UNA BECA! – gritas más fuerte, ni siquiera notas que como siempre Dean se ha metido entre vosotros - ¿Quieres ser razonable por una vez en nuestras vidas?

- ¿Razonable? Quien no razona aquí eres tú – John parece querer decir un millón de cosas y ninguna alcanza a salir de él

Vamos a cenar, vamos a tranquilizarnos – es Dean, tiene su mano herida en tu pecho y la otra en el pecho de tu padre, os está separando, habéis estado a punto de llegar a las manos.

- Estoy cansado de esto papá, de esta vida, de ir de un lugar a otro buscando lo que mató a mamá, ella no va a volver, lo único que vas a conseguir así es que nos maten a todos, y yo renuncio – habías empezado con energía, pero al mencionar a tu madre te has dado cuenta de que hay alguien más al que estás atacando, Dean se ha apartado, lo ves coger su chaqueta y salir de la cabaña, te deja solo.

- Crees que puedes renunciar – John se ríe, has visto esa risa muchas veces, cada vez que se enfrenta a algún monstruo, cada vez que cree que puede morir en una cacería – escucha bien chico, tu vida es esta, no puedes salirte por las buenas cuando te apetezca.

- Míreme señor – Claro que puedes, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, tienes una beca completa que has conseguido con tu trabajo, con tu esfuerzo, no hay mucha gente que consiga algo así con tu estilo de vida – Voy a estudiar, voy a convertirme en una persona útil con un trabajo útil.

- ¿Crees que lo que hacemos no es útil? – John asiente, inspira y te mira a los ojos – Vete entonces, pero si sales por esa puerta no vuelvas.

Te da la espalda, aprietas la carta en la mano, echas la poca ropa que tienes en tu bolso y sales a la calle. Va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvas a verle otra vez, lo presientes. La noche está oscura, llueve, metes la carta en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y con el bolso al hombro echas a andar.

Tienes fe. Has tomado una decisión dura pero sabes que puedes hacerlo. Papá tendrá que entrar en razón y seguro que Dean no va a estar de acuerdo con lo de alejarse de él. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás cuando seas abogado, o juez, podrás demostrarles que hay más cosas en la vida que la venganza o ir matando monstruos por ahí.


End file.
